


[带卡]头发被火遁烫卷后遭到了同伴的无情嘲笑

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]头发被火遁烫卷后遭到了同伴的无情嘲笑

上次发生这种意外，是在几岁的时候？五岁还是六岁？

隔了二十年历史再度重演，这么想想还真是挺丢人的……

不小心被火遁燎到以后，带土原本的直发变成了一堆软软蓬蓬的卷毛。那一头坚挺的卷毛不管怎么折腾始终坚强地卷着，带土拿它没办法，只好安慰自己眼不见为净，反正他也看不到自己的发型，不去想就当只它不存在了。

……怎么可能当它不存在！这个样子根本没办法出去见人啊！

虽然这样好像有点矫情，但是带土决定在家休息一段时间，等它恢复原状以后再出门。他告诉自己，这不仅是为了维护他的形象，更是为了维护宇智波的形象。要是村里开始流传「有个傻了吧唧的宇智波用火遁的时候失手给自己烫了一头卷毛」，他会成为一族之耻，让族人都因他蒙羞，但凡是一个有责任心的宇智波都不会让这种事情发生！

他在家里待了整整一天，无聊到把囤积的衣服统统洗了晾在院子里，又戴上口罩三角巾里里外外全部打扫一遍。到了晚上头发好像没那么卷了，他坐下来拆了一包薯片，准备打开电视继续追那部最近上映的你爱我我爱他他爱她她爱他的狗血恋爱剧。

正在这时，门铃被按响了。

「谁啊？」他叼着两片薯片去开门，「什么啊，卡卡西，你这个时间过来干嘛？」

「……我本来想问问你是不是受伤了。」那两片薯片一上一下被他咬在嘴里，看着就跟鸭子的喙一样，他还顶着一头风骚的小卷毛……卡卡西都看呆了，下意识地问，「你的头发怎么回事？」

带土把薯片嚼吧嚼吧咽下去，有点心虚地说：「我想改变一下形象……不好看吗？」

换成别人，哪怕违心也会礼节性地说声「好看」，可惜卡卡西的礼貌从来不是用在这种地方的，他一针见血地说：「你现在看起来就像一只泰迪。」

「…………………………」

卡、卡卡西……你……我……

带土差点被他的比喻噎得吐血三升，他又找回了当年和卡卡西吵架时那种熟悉的头昏脑涨的感觉。

卡卡西仔细打量着他的卷毛，皱着眉问：「难道你觉得这样好看？」

带土虚弱地摆摆手让他别说了，他沉默片刻，决定对他说实话：「其实，其实……我说了你不准嘲笑我。」

「看情况。」

「我用火遁的时候不小心燎了一下脑袋……然后就这样了。」

卡卡西的眼睛稍微睁大了一些，他挑起一边的眉毛，露出了让带土一见就血压狂升的嘲讽专用经典表情：「你是白痴吗？」

就知道他会这么说！卡卡西这个超级大笨蛋！他也不想这样的啊，他又不是故意的！

「没想到就因为这点小事，真是浪费我的时间。」卡卡西叹了口气，一手插在裤兜里，一手朝他挥了挥，「我回去了，你明天……算了，随便你吧。」

「不准走！」带土拽着他的手腕，强行把他拉进来，一脚踹在门上关了门，「你给我过来！」

「放手！你做什么！」

带土生起气来很有几分蛮力，卡卡西挣不开，又不想和他打起来，跌跌撞撞地被他扯着往里走：「带土！」

「做什么？」带土冷笑一声，挑起他的下巴，邪魅狂狷地说，「我也给你烫个头，让你感受一下我的痛苦，看你还怎么嘲笑我！」

「……你真是白痴得没救了……」

「不准叫我白痴！笨蛋卡卡西！」

「喂，别在屋里用火遁，你家会被烧掉的！」

「我不管！」

看他像是要来真的，卡卡西想都不想伸腿去绊他，带土哇的大叫一声失去平衡倒了下去，他死死抓着卡卡西不放，把他也一起带倒了。他们在榻榻米上翻滚了几个来回，带土把卡卡西压在身下，将他的一只手按在头顶上，鼓起脸准备吐火球，卡卡西眼疾手快地用另一只手掐住了他的脸颊。带土的嘴巴撅成了一个圆圆的圈，恶狠狠地瞪着他，他的嘴里隐约能看到火光闪烁。卡卡西没想到他发起疯来这么不管不顾，情急之下仰起脸用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的嘴。

「卡、唔……唔唔唔……！」

咽下去了……

隔着面罩，这实在算不上是一个正式的吻，但好像有什么东西被这次意外的亲密接触唤醒了。带土双眼通红，食道到腹内一片烫热，与此同时身体内部也燃起了一股难以遏制的烈焰。他咬着卡卡西的面罩边缘扯下他脸上的遮挡物，抓着他的手腕投入地亲吻他，膝盖插进他的两腿之间来回滑动着刺激他的阴茎。然而根本不用多做什么，在碰到卡卡西的下半身时他就发现，只需要他的一个吻，甚至不需要更多的爱抚挑逗，卡卡西的阴茎已经膨胀着勃起了。

他有些惊讶，好像在无意间撞破了卡卡西对他抱有的那些隐秘的、不可告人的幻想与憧憬，这让他在兴奋的同时感到了隐隐的窃喜。

「带土！你突然做什么……」卡卡西涨红了脸，努力想要并拢双腿。他的内心冒出了一丝微薄的希望，在带土吻下来的时候他甚至是狂喜的，但他很快强行压下那丝妄念，避开了带土直白的目光。

他害怕这只是带土的一时兴起，他不想自作多情，也怕在带土脸上看到厌恶或者嫌弃。

「不是你说我现在看起来就像一只泰迪吗？」带土拉下他的裤子，支着他的膝窝让他屈起腿。他舔了舔嘴唇，眼神闪亮地盯着他大开的双腿间那个微张的殷红穴口，「那你就是我的小母狗。」

他呼出的鼻息滚烫，喷洒在卡卡西被大力掰开的腿根上，让他不由自主地微微颤抖着。火遁使者的体温比一般人要高一些，更不用说他刚刚吞下了一个未成型的豪火球，他的皮肤热得厉害，口腔内部更是烫得人发抖。他拨开卡卡西结实的臀肉，舌尖探进嫣红的小穴中轻轻舔舐着，灵巧火热的舌头撑开紧闭的穴肉，在里面转动翻搅，偶尔滑落的唾液淌过内壁，热得卡卡西小腿发软。他颤着手将手指插进带土微卷的黑发中间，简直要怀疑这一切只不过是他的一场春梦。

不是梦，不是梦……带土在为他口交，他也想和他做……带土……

这个事实让他向来平静无波的内心兴奋得颤栗不已，他的下身很快湿得一塌糊涂，黏黏答答地渴求着更多。

舌头抽出去换成了手指，湿热的后穴有些艰难地吃下了两根手指，在他的抽插下渐渐软化下来，于是带土插进了第三根。他的指甲修得很短，刮擦肠壁的时候只让人感到了轻微的痒。他用另一只手揉捏着卡卡西饱满的胸肌，指尖搓揉着他嫩红的乳头，卡卡西难耐地喘息着，忍不住低声催促他：「带土……」

「你想要我吗？」带土把他抱到自己怀里，牵着他的手让他去摸自己挺立的阴茎，「想要的话就直接说出口，然后自己坐上来。」

「……嗯。」

卡卡西不敢坦率地告诉他自己的心意，无非是担心会被他讨厌，最后连朋友都做不了。

既然知道带土并不讨厌他，很可能和他抱有同样的想法，那他哪里还有什么可畏惧的。

他忍着羞耻，双腿主动环上带土的腰，伸手扶着他的阴茎对准位置，自己慢慢坐了下去：「唔……我、我想要你……我想让你插进来，我想和你做……」

这个角度能插到很深的地方，身体内部被填得满满的，卡卡西的呼吸一顿，轻喘着休息了一会才开始自己动，搂着他的脖子上上下下套弄着他的阴茎。带土抚摸着他洁白的脊背，他的肌肉随着每次起伏收缩着绷紧又放松，肌理被渗出的汗液染得亮晶晶的。他忍不住咬住卡卡西修长的脖颈，在他白皙的肌肤上留下了一连串斑驳的吻痕。

「啊啊、啊、……带土……」卡卡西喘息着恳求他，「带土，操我……」

带土像是一个终于得到糖果的小孩子，心满意足地笑了起来，在他脸上亲了亲：「乖。」

他揽着卡卡西的腰开始狠狠地操他，蛮横地在他湿滑的肠道里横冲直撞，一次次戳刺着他的前列腺。卡卡西颤抖着发出了一声高过一声的呻吟，他和带土结合的部位湿淋淋的，黏腻的汁液将他的屁股浸得透湿。他紧紧拥抱着带土，和他的胸膛紧贴在一起摩蹭着，双腿绞着他的腰，像是恨不得让自己整个融进他的身体。

「带土、带土！呜……我、啊啊、要到了……」

仿佛全身都有无数细小的电流在游走，卡卡西的眼里涌出了生理性的泪水，他满脸潮红，眼睛里写满了春意，淡色的嘴唇被亲得肿成了艳丽的樱桃红，衬得嘴角的那颗小痣越发骚情。他仰着脸祈求地望着带土，想让他吻他，亲吻让他感到安全，让他感觉自己被他爱着。带土狠狠地顶进他软腻泥泞的后穴，卡卡西被他插得发出了小声的尖叫。

「你想让我做什么，卡卡西？不说出来我是不会明白的。」

你明明知道……卡卡西对他张开嘴，伸出舌尖邀请他，含糊不清地央求道：「吻我，带土……吻我……」

带土舔了舔他嘴角的小痣，贴上了他湿润的嘴唇。他们的舌头纠缠攀附着彼此，在嘴里淫猥地模仿着交媾的动作。带土最后深插了几下，卡卡西被插得啊啊直叫，后穴紧缩着和他一起到达了高潮。

「……怎么样？」高潮之后的身体懒洋洋的，带土仍然和卡卡西毫无空隙地抱在一起，他迫不及待地想要得到卡卡西的承认，像条摇着尾巴的小狗一样凑到他面前等待夸奖，「很舒服吧？」

卡卡西想了想，诚实地说：「你吻技很差。」

「……」带土险些被他气死，他深呼吸一次让自己冷静下来，还是没忍住拔高了声音，「你的吻技也没好到哪去吧？！」

「我学得很快。」卡卡西捧着他的脸亲了亲他的眼皮，又亲了亲他湿漉漉的鼻尖，最后才贴上他柔软的唇瓣厮磨轻吻，逐渐加深了这个吻。

是啊，你可是天才……

不需要更多爱抚挑逗，只需要一个吻，带土埋在他体内的阴茎就再度勃起了。他让卡卡西背过身，跪在地上用手肘支住身体，从他背后再次插了进去。

 

 

 

End


End file.
